


Anything But the Pain

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the one sentence meme on the glee_angst_meme.

She’d promised herself she’d never give Puck a second glance and she’d certainly never have sex with him again.

Not after Beth, not after giving up Beth.

It shouldn’t hurt so badly, Beth had only been hers for nine months and a few days. Beth belonged to Shelby.

And yet there’s been this hole inside of her, this aching, burning, hole ever since she found out. Her baby can’t be dead. Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children.

Except she wasn’t a parent. She’d chosen not to be.

So why did it ache so badly? Why couldn’t she feel anything else but the pain?

She’s almost jealous of Puck. He’s numb, hallow…she can see it written all over his face. He hasn’t even processed Beth’s death yet, even though they’ve already buried her.

She’d promised herself she’d never have sex with Puck again, but when they end up in the back of her car after the funeral she’s not really surprised. They want a taste of what started this pain. She wants to feel anything but the pain and Puck just wants to feel something, anything but numb.


End file.
